Au bord de l'eau
by Aquarellia
Summary: Edmund qui admire les vagues, caspian le rejoint...  Yaoi pas de lemon


Bonjour, bonjour me voici a la publication de ma toute première fic, tout d'abord je dois dire qu'il s'agit d'un défit qu'une amie m'a posée. Alors Rien est a moi (sauf l idée!) je ne gagne rien dessus évidement sauf quelque lecteur potentiels ;).

Avant tout il me faut faire un avertissement... **!HALTE! **à toi lecteur sensible ou homophobe, ce texte n'est point fait pour tes yeux délicats, faisant partie de la confrérie des yaoiste je me devait de faire **un slash** donc ici n'est plus ta place. Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu'est un slash (si si yen a aussi) Mon texte comporte des relations intimes entre hommes (meme si j ai pas fait de lemon) aussi veiller faire demis tour amis non yaoist(e) ^^ vous voila prévenu! au fait! les notes en bas de page sont des commentaire idiot donc vous n'êtes pas obliger dy lire au fur et a mesure ^^

je disais donc ceci est un défi voici le contenu dudit défit au mot prés: edmund et caspian, l'un drague l'autre comme tu veux et ils finissent en couple ! Mots : Lucie, drapeau, épée rouillée, misogyne, fromage  
>voila, je ne sais pas si c'est réussit, a vous de me lire éventuellement ^^<p>

bonne lecture!

Au bord de l'eau

Accoudé au bastingage, Edmund regardait le ciel emplit d'étoiles si différentes de celles de son pays natal. Voilà maintenant un bout de temps qu'ils étaient revenus à Narnia, leur terre d'adoption comme disait **Lucie**. Un mois ? Peut-être plus, le jeune roi avait perdu la notion du temps. Il inspira profondément l'air frais, parfumé de l'odeur iodé des embruns et un sourire heureux s'étala sur son visage, il était à nouveau heureux, la première fois depuis longtemps. Narnia lui avait manqué, et s'il seulement il avait été honnête avec lui -même, l'actuel roi de Narnia lui avait manqué aussi. Il tourna le dos à la mer et observa le navire qui les hébergeait. Il n'était pas bien grand par rapport à ceux qui existaient à l'époque où les quatre grands régnaient, mais il restait tout de même un fier navire arborant avec joie le **drapeau** de Narnia. Un coup de vent lui fit parvenir une douce odeur de **fromage** venant de la coquerie. Il eut un sourire en coin en se souvenant de la « leçon » qu'avait donné Ripitchip à son cousin lorsque celui-ci avait tenté de voler une orange. Il retourna à sa contemplation des étoiles peut désireux d'aller se coucher dès maintenant.  
>Il rêvassait quand une main sur son épaule le fit sursauter. Il se tourna brusquement et se retrouva coller à un torse qui à vue de nez (1) semblait joliment musclé... Il béni la nuit que Caspian ne voit pas ses joues rougir alors que celui-ci se reculait un peu, gêné.<br>« Je vous demande pardon, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer s'excusa Caspian.  
>- Ce n'est rien je ne vous avez pas entendu venir, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Edmund<br>- Je vous ai vu de loin, je m'inquiétais de vous voir seul… Mais puisque tout va bien…  
>- Non ! Ne partez pas, j'aime votre compagnie.<br>- Je vous avoue que c'est tout à fait réciproque, dit Caspian avec un sourire, vous et votre sœur êtes tellement différent des narniens parfois, c'est toujours un réel plaisir de discuter avec vous deux… J'avoue volontiers que votre départ il y a trois ans fut une véritable tristesse pour moi… murmura le jeune roi.  
>- Oui, je suppose répondit Le Juste en repensant à leur départ lors de leur dernière venue, Caspian qui ne lâchait pas du regard la douce Susan… Un élan de jalousie serra son cœur. Lucie était inconsolable quand nous sommes rentrés continua-t-il ne voulant plus penser à sa sœur, elle pensait que lorsque nous reviendrons nous ne reverrions personne une fois de plus…<p>

- Et pourtant, vous voici de retour et je m'en réjouis. Votre présence éclaire mes journées continua le jeune roi en regardant l'autre jeune homme droit dans les yeux le faisant rougir. Mais au fait, comment avance la restauration de l'**épée rouillée **que l'on vous a confiée lors de notre passage aux iles solitaires?

- Très bien j'aurais fini d'ici quelques jours, nous pourrons faire quelques duels amicaux si le cœur vous en dit.  
>- Oui, se serai avec plaisir, on est jamais assez douée dans le maniement de nos instrument de guerre murmura Caspian a l'oreille d'Edmund faisant frissonner celui-ci avant qu'il ne se mette à rougir brusquement. Vous savez Edmund, durant ces trois ans c'est vous qui m'avez le plus manquez continua-t-il en se collant légèrement à lui.<br>Edmund ne savait que faire, il sentait la chaleur du corps de son roi si proche du sien, son odeur l'entourait, semblant le paralyser. Une paire de lèvre douce déposant une myriade de baisers dans son cou le fit haleter discrètement et renverser un peu la tête pour laisser inconsciemment plus de place à cette bouche si gourmande qui grignotait sans fin (2) la peau douce de son coup puis de sa nuque. Une langue taquine s'amusa à passer sur la clavicule titillant le creux qu'elle formait avant de remonter à nouveau dans le cou.  
>Le plus jeune laissait échapper de petit soupir de plaisir qui faisait sourire le plus vieux.<br>Caspian remonta doucement, mordilla le lobe de sa victime plus que consentante avant d'embrasser la ligne de sa mâchoire pour enfin poser ses lèvres sur celle terriblement tentante de son petit prince (3). Il mordilla un peu la lèvre du bas de son brun, celui-ci comprit son intention et entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres permettant à leurs langues de se retrouver.  
>Edmund se sentait fondre, tout était si doux, si bon…(4)<p>

Le lendemain matin Edmund était une fois de plus à couter au bastingage regardant la mer si bleue sous le soleil éclatant.

« Edmund ? Est-ce que tout vas bien? Demanda Lucie inquiète devant les cernes qu'arborait son frère.  
>-Oui, oui j'ai discuté un peu tard avec Caspian c'est tout…(5)<p>

- Et tu n'as pas vu le temps passé (6) ? C'est vrai que les discutions avec lui sont toujours passionnantes, l'autre jour je lui expliquais qu'en Angleterre on ne faisait pas monter les femmes sur les bateaux ce qui est tout simplement une preuve que les hommes sont **misogyne** tu ne trouves pas ?  
>- Si tu le dit répondit Edmund avec un sourire, il replongea son regard dans l'océan ne faisant qu'acquiescer vaguement à ce que disait sa cadette. Devant ses yeux repassaient les images de la nuit et il voulait graver chacune d'entre elle dans son cœur pour ne jamais les oublier.<p>

1: c'est le cas de le dire!  
>2: sans faim aussi ? oui je sors...-[_]<br>3:j'ai un doute Edmund est prince ou roi ?bref  
>4: j'ai couper la je trouvais que c'était mieu ainsi dsl mesdames pas de beau et fougueux jeune hommes testant la souplesse de leur corp pour aujourd'hui héhé (non pas taper!)<br>5: Oui oui trés constructive comme discution... oui je sais... -[_]  
>6: brave petite lucie si inocente...<p>

Et voilà dans la catégorie fiction qui serve a rien une de plus! mdr bon en espérant que ça vous ai plus tout de même... ciao petit lecteur (si vous êtes toujours là) a une prochaine en attendant tout plein de bisous!

Aqua


End file.
